020714NullarSami
06:21 AA: Hi Null. How are you holding up? 06:23 AG: Null looks up when Sami approaches, coming out of a daze. She's wearing her COURTESAN OUTFIT and one hand is bandaged. Her nose seems to be a little fucked up again. "Oh. Uh. Fine. Why what's up." 06:24 AA: "Oh, uh....I talked to Balish. I was afraid you might need a friend right now." 06:24 AA: "What happened to you? Were you in a fight?" 06:25 AG: Null's hand goes to her nose self consciously. "Er... something like that, yeah, sure. And, I'm fine. I got warned by like eighteen different people before he finally had the balls to come talk to me," she says bitterly. 06:26 AA: "I'm so sorry it went down like that Null. Balish is a butt." 06:28 AG: Null frowns, and is quiet for a moment before admitting, "I'd... rather not talk about it. Or think about it. I'll be fine. Did he say anything about Libby?" Look, a subtle change of topic! 06:29 AA: "Uh....kinda of. He said 'he handled it' then refused to say anything else like usual." 06:30 AG: She scoffs. "Yeah, sounds about par for the course. So, are you ready for our session tomorrow, then? I wanted to get a bit more alchemizing done but I don't think I'll have time." 06:31 AA: "Yeah, I think so. I still feel like we need to get better at sharing information. Those of us who AREN'T Balish, I mean, since obviously he's not going to." 06:31 AA: "That way we don't have to lean on Libby as much. *I* feel bad for doing it as much as we do, and I know *you* don't trust or like her anyway." 06:32 AG: "Well, we could always try to get Maenam to step up to that plate. She's his m.. moirail, maybe she can get things out of him and pass them along. He's going to send himself to an early grave if he keeps everything on his shoulders." She nods at the second part. "Seems like this astrolabe is set up to work even without her, but who knows. I think it'll be good for us to not have a twink safety net 06:32 AG: , to be honest." 06:33 AA: "Yeah. You might be right. Maybe it's time we left the nest and learned to fly on our own." 06:34 AG: Null shudders a little. "No flying, please. I'm good on flying, really." 06:34 AA: "Huh? It's just an expression....but flying is so much fun! You should let me take you up on my broom sometime! Once I make a new one." 06:37 AG: Null looks at her incredulously. "Uh... I'll have to say no for now," she says as politely as she can manage despite the fact that she obviously thinks that's a horrible idea. "So, what, you're really living up the witch thing, huh? Where're your wands?" she teases. 06:37 AA: "Oh, uh....I guess the closest thing I have is my paintbrush. Even if I can't make any new ones because of this curse." 06:38 AG: "Well if you ever want poison brushes, let me know," she says with a toothy grin. "I can alchemize you up something maybe. I'd need a blank to start out with tho. But, you should definitely gets wands and say fuck that to brushes." 06:41 AA: "Haha. Actually, wands WOULD be pretty cool. But I would probably have to fall back on a twink safety net again if I wanted another kind for my sylladex." 06:41 AA: "And it's not like I would know where to find a wand anyway." 06:42 AA: "But if I could make my own brushes, I'd totally try to make some like....wand brushes or something." 06:42 AG: "Well Scarlet's supposedly on our side now isn't she? She was handing out extra sylladexes like hotcakes wasn't she?" Null tries to picture a wand brush, then shrugs. They're close enough, she guesses. 06:44 AA: "Hmm. I've been wanting to talk to Scarlet anyway. Find out what was up with her newfound sanity, and see if she really IS on our side now." 06:44 AA: "Or rather....I suspect she's on her OWN side, but I guess I meant whether we can trust her enough to work with her now." 06:45 AA: "I didn't know she was handing out extra sylladexes like hotcakes though." 06:46 AA: "...I wonder if it's only my brushes that are infected." 06:47 AG: "I mean. Didn't you mention she offered you one? Or am I confusing people?" she screws up her face in though. "I don't remember, sorry. I... I think I probably need to talk to her, soon, too, about trying to get everyone out of the queen's castle now that she's the worst threat on the moon." She looks a little guilty, for a second, shifting positions uncomfortably. "That'd be good to find out. Tha 06:47 AG: t sweater is bound to affect you somehow." 06:47 AA: "Like if I *did* change to wands, would I be able to start making new things..." 06:47 AG: Null shrugs. 06:48 AA: "Yeah, it IS bound to affect me somehow. I'm just not sure how yet. I need to talk to the Colonel again." 06:48 AA: "See if he knows anything." 06:48 AA: "Since getting information out of Balish is like getting blood out of a turnip." 06:49 AG: "There's always Reenha," she reminds her. "She's Ryspor's sprite now, after what she did to me. You could try approaching Ryspor instead. I doubt she'll help you without you threatening to destroy her, though." 06:49 AA: "She's not Balish's sprite anymore?" 06:49 AG: Null grins wickedly. "No. Jack punished her." 06:50 AA: "Yeah, Balish brought it up. At the time I was just thinking of talking to her to help make things easier on him....but he talked me out of it by saying how she would probably threaten my friends if I went to her." 06:50 AA: "But maybe I'll have to." 06:50 AA: "I just don't know if I have anything she would want that I could offer in trade." 06:51 AG: Nullar nods. "She's probably very powerful, as a sprite. I thought the game was supposed to make them help us but apparently not. If Balish is too busy being wrapped up in his own bullshit to help you, though, you really have no other choice." 06:51 AG: "Maybe ask Scarlet about that, too, then. How you can force a sprite to do something. Or, what it might want." 06:52 AA: "That's a good idea. Though usually when I ask Scarlet things she just says to go to Libby. And given how things have been going lately, I don't want to have to take this to Libby." 06:53 AG: "I'm sure Scarlet knows by now that's not an option. Or maybe she doesn't and you can tell her. Besides, manipulation is one of Scarlet's incredibly strong suits." 06:53 AA: "Oh, I didn't mean she did it out of manipulation. She usually just tells me that she doesn't KNOW this stuff." 06:53 AG: Null frowns. "No, I mean, Scarlet would be the one to go to with help manipulating Reenha." 06:54 AA: "Yeah. That's true. She might not know game hacks for it, but she would definitely be the one to ask about negotiating with someone." 06:55 AG: "Yeah." 06:55 AA: "I think you're on to something here. Thanks Null." 06:56 AG: Null gives a small, worried smile. "Yeah, of course. Good luck. I'll be here with my plants if you need anything." 06:56 AA: "Okay. And Null..." 06:57 AA: "...this 'something like a fight' you got in. Is it anything I should be CONCERNED about? I mean do I need to go have a word with anyone?" 06:58 AG: Null looks up at her too quickly, shaking her head. She looks guilty as fuck, though. "No, no, uh, just the... Inevitable fall out from Balish breaking up with me," she says, trying to sound chipper. 06:59 AA: "Wait, did Balish HURT you, Null?!" 06:59 AA: Sami looks PISSED. 06:59 AG: Null starts to panick. "No! No, oh my god. We barely even talked for two minutes. I punched a wall before I spoke to him, though. That's all." 07:00 AA: "...oh." 07:00 AA: "Okay. If that's all it was. Have you gotten it looked at yet?" 07:00 AG: Null scoffs. "I'm one of the best healers in this whole group. I got this shit, Sami," she promises. 07:01 AA: "Okay. If you're sure you're okay." 07:02 AG: "I'm not, really," she says, honest for once, "But I will be. Every body goes through break ups. It's no big deal." She's trying to convince herself more than Sami at this point. "Besides, I have... tons of, uh, friends to help me through it amirite!" 07:04 AA: "Of course! You can lean on us any time you're feeling down!" 07:05 AA: Sami gives Null a light hug. 07:05 AG: Null's caught a little off guard, but she's given four whole hugs so far so she's practically an expert. She pats Sami awkwardly on the back and pulls back. "Yeah, th-thanks. Anyway, you should go talk to Scarlet before everyone starts leaving." 07:06 AG: "Or maybe it would be better over messenger, I don't know." 07:07 AA: "Yeah. I'll try to talk to her before we all leave." 07:07 AG: Null picks at her nails nervously. "Well, like I said, if you need me I'm here." 07:08 AA: "Okay. And if you need me, just pester me and I'll come running over here as swift as the wind." 07:08 AG: "Ehehehe. Okay." 07:08 AA: "Later Null." 07:08 AG: "Bye, Sami."